Keep Calm and Float On
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: You all seen Discord been reform, Now it Dan turn! Will he change his ways? Or will he stay evil forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Calm and Float On**

* * *

**Binas:** Here' my story of Everyone/pony reforming Dan. This will be the wildest ride I have ever done. You might get a few kicks out of it. Yes, Discord meets Dan. Discord is going to cause chaos in a good way. This is after Magical Mystery Cure, so there's Alicorn Twilight. Not really a mini story but a small multi chapter.

The name is a pun on the episode "Keep Clam and Flutter On", where Discord got reformed. In this case, similar thing but with Dan.

* * *

**Message from the Co Writer Phantom Fan 21:** Princess Binas was the one to write this, not me. However we are good friends and we plan on writing some more stories, so please have an laugh and enjoy Dan being reform by Discord.

* * *

.

* * *

Discord looked at the dented Fenton Thermos in distaste. Dani and Danny were floating next to him making sure nothing was wrong.

"So your dad invented this pathetic thing? I was expecting it to be more exciting not... embarrassing.", Discord said.

"He's come up with worse. Namely, the Boooooo-merang. OW!", Danny said as the said object hits him in the back of the head, "PINKIE!"

"Oopsie. Thought it was a normal boomerang.", Pinkie said.

Discord laughed at this before turning his attention to the thermos.

"So Celestia wants us to reform whatever is in here?", Discord asked.

"The ghost inside there is worse than you actually. Fluttershy decided to stay at her house until it was safe for her to step in.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Stand back. I'm not sure how strong this containment spell will be. Discord be prepared to repair any breaks in it.", Twilight said.

"Eh. Sure thing.", Discord brushed off.

Twilight put a large containment field around the thermos.

"Now, Rarity. Can you use your magic to open that thermos?", Twilight asked and started straining.

"Sure thing.", Rarity said and started using her magic.

The thermos opened. A beam is emitted and a figure emerges.

"**I'M FREE!**", the figure yelled before flying and crashing into the containment field.

Danny laughed. The figure revealed to be Dan pounding away on the field.

"**WHAT THE?! WHO'S SICK IDEA IS THIS?!**", Dan spat.

"Oh nilly!", Apple Jack said going wide eyed.

"Aw man...", Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie just laughed.

"Oh my stars, Darling!", Rarity said trying not to faint, "Green skin is not healthy!"

"No comment.", Twilight and Dani said.

Twilight continued to keep the containment field up.

"I'm glad Fluttershy is not here.", Danny said.

"**Long time no see younger me.**", Dan sneered, "**I see you became friends with a bunch of horses!**"

Dan laughed at Danny. The Mane Six gasped as Discord made chocolate milk appear and drank the glass. He then spit takes the glass out in the shape of a exclamation mark and tossed the chocolate milk, in the shape of it's former container, away making it explode. Dan looked at Discord.

"**I have no idea who you are but I would love to rip you apart limb by limb...**", Dan sneered with psychotic smile.

"Okay, now I see why Celestia said he was worse than me.", Discord said, "Maybe I can tone him down."

Discord made his eyes swirl and causing Dan's to do the same. This gave Discord time to changed Dan into a five year old and weaken him.

"Still too strong...", Discord said.

Discord then made him become Half Human again and forced him into the human form, while also cutting off any ghostly energy. Discord made his eyes stop swirling causing Dan to come out of the trance.

"**Huh? AHHHHH! YOU ARE GOING TO BE RIPPED APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**", Dan screamed.

Everyone and pony laughed at the squeaky voice. Dan was now wearing pink footie pjs with a large yellow smily face.

"I'd like to see you try now!", Danny said and raspberries.

"Real mature Daniel...", Discord said.

"So says the Draconequus that wore a bikini while skating around in the Girl's Locker Room filled with Victoria's Secret posters.", Danny said smirking.

"Point taken...", Discord said, "You will never speak of it again!"

"I will make no such promises. Sam wouldn't anyways.", Danny said smirking in a teasing manner.

Discord frowned at Danny.

"**I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR DOING THIS!**", Dan screamed then spat off a bunch of things that just made everypony's ears flop over, including Discord's, but everyone/pony's eyes went wide at the language Dan used.

Discord put a zipper on Dan's lips and used magic to close it.

"Somepony should wash that mouth of yours with soap!", Discord said making some soap appear.

Discord teleported into the shield and unzipped Dan's mouth. He proceed to scrub Dan's mouth out with soap.

"Such foal language should not be used by somepony your age!", Discord yelled.

"Uhhh... Discord, in a human, ghost, and/or Half Ghost's case it's someone.", Danny pointed out.

"Oh right. You aren't ponies...", Discord said sheepishly.

"Dan sounds worse than a Timber Wolf's flatulence being played through the brass section of a marchin' band!", Apple Jack said frowning.

"I agree. No one or pony should even heard such words! But did you really have to describe it that way Apple Jack?", Rarity said.

"Did you really want to hear it the other way around with the cattle after eating a bucket load of beans?", Apple Jack asked.

"No no!", Rarity said.

"Awww it's a mini Dan!", Pinkie said speeding up to the shield.

Twilight lowered the shield and Pinkie grabbed Dan into a tight hug. Dan screamed and squirmed to get out of Pinkie's hooves.

"Hey look at this!", Pinkie said and cradled Dan like a baby.

"This is giving me an idea...", Discord said.

Discord made a baby bib, bonnet, and pacifier appear on Dan. Everypony/one laughed. Danny took a picture.

"Now I have blackmail!", Danny said happily.

Dan growled and spit the pacifier out.

"**GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!**", Dan screamed and dashed twords Danny.

Dan was picked up by Discord before he could even reach Danny.

"What are we going to do with you? Can't give him to that backstabbing Vlad. He is the one who gave me the terrible backache!", Discord said, "Well might as well take him to Fluttershy, if anyone can reform this thing it's her. She managed to reform me."

* * *

Later in Fluttershy's cottage...

"Fluttershy! We got the weakened form of Dan!", Rainbow Dash yelled holding Dan upside down.

"**Do you even know how to hold someone?!**", Dan yelled.

"Not when they threatened to hurt my friends.", Rainbow Dash growled.

Dan pouted as he hung helplessly from Rainbow Dash's mouth by his now white jumpsuit with pink boots, gloves, and belt. Even his symbol was pink with a butterfly! Discord made sure he would learn humility through looking stupid. His hair was the same old black mess it used to be with a few pink strands. His eyes were blue once more. The baby stuff remained on him. Discord even put make up on him! Well it was really only blush. Dan still had his fangs but they weren't as sharp and his tongue was a normal one not a forked one.

"Awwww!", Danny cooed in baby voice while smirking mischievously, "Is Dan-Dan gwumpy?"

Dan glared at Danny.

"**Do that voice again and I will personally kill you then kill you again!**", Dan yelled.

"Where are you Fluttershy?", Twilight called.

"I'm coming.", Fluttershy said calming but timidly coming down stairs, "I was just preparing for... him..."

"Do you need any help?", Twilight asked.

"I might need Pinkie, Danny, Discord, and, Dani. They are the ones that know him best.", Fluttershy said timidly, "Pinkie has talked to him a lot so may know some things. Danny has faced him head on once. Dani has heard the stories from Danny and has his memories from being his clone. Discord because he can help keep Dan in check and provide a good example for him."

"Well good luck. Please scream if you need anything. And Discord, please try to be a good role model.", Twilight said leaving.

"Certainly Twilight Sparkle.", Discord said sitting in Angel's favorite spot causing the two to fight over couch. Discord levitated the couch and made it fly away, causing Angel to chase it.

Rainbow Dash placed Dan in Danny's arms, much to Dan's pleas of 'no'. Dani floated next to Danny with a mischievous smile.

"Well gotta go...", Rainbow Dash said awkwardly the said under her breath something about she better not get another gravy boat that dumps hot gravy on her lap again.

And with that, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash left.

Dan frowned, he was now alone with Pinkie, Discord, Fluttershy, Danny, and Dani.

'_This is going to be fun_.', Dan thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Calm and Float On**

* * *

**Binas:** Chapter 2 is here! Now let's enjoy some more Dan torture... Ideas from you guys {your included Phantom Fan 21} are welcomed. The ideas must have a point and have something to teach about the Magic of Friendship and how to embrace life again without going all sadist.

I will have Discord call Dan, Daniel and Danny, Danny of course. Dan is now five and needs to learn the Magic of Friendship, humility/humiliation, and a bunch of other things.

* * *

.

* * *

_Last time:_

'_This is going to be fun_.', Dan thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay, here are some simple rules Daniel.", Discord said, "The pink will only disappear and be replaced by black as you learn the Magic of Friendship and how to enjoy life without killing it. It has to be true though."

Dan growled. He hated pink to the extremes.

"I want to be myself again! This stupid!", Dan screamed.

His mind was slowly became more like a late teenager year old.

"Oh one more thing, you have a time limit. If you want to become your original age again, you must beat the mental transformation. Once it reaches a mental age of five, you will be five and have to grow up all over again.", Discord said mischievously, "You might have to re-experience this so called 'human puberty' again. Whatever that is."

Danny and Dani snickered.

"You don't want to know!", Dani said, "It's slightly different for everyone. Mostly between boys and girls in general."

"It's like a right of passage. It shows your growing up.", Danny brushed off without going into details, "And this is one example that shows your in puberty."

Danny plucked a chest hair.

"Boys getting chest hairs is one sign.", Danny said pointing to it.

"I'm not talking... And stop it before you scar the ponies and Discord!", Dani said Gibbs Slapping Danny.

Danny rubbed the site where Dani slapped and frowned at her. Dan was NOT enjoying this. His younger self was just being disturbing in his eyes. Discord tilt his head wondering why Dani wanted Danny to stop. Fluttershy didn't want to hear more if Dani said it could scar them. Pinkie Pie however was not paying attention.

Angel bunny hopped on top of Dan's head and thumped his foot down hard rapidly. Dan didn't like the sensation of the clawed foot scratching his head as it was pounded on his head.

"**Stop it you abomination excuse of an animal!**", Dan snarled at the bunny.

Angel smiled as he narrowed his eyes. He knew this was bothering Dan and continued but with both feet this time.

"**STOP IT YOU STUPID RABBIT!**", Dan screamed.

Everyone/pony laughed at the sight.

"Looks like Angel Bunny doesn't like your attitude, Daniel. You might want to change that.", Discord said.

"Well Dan... Make yourself at home and please try not to hurt the animals or anypony/one here.", Fluttershy said timidly, "And Angel Bunny, you know better than to do that. Dan's our guest and needs to be respected."

Fluttershy removed Angel Bunny from his head.

"Here have a nice salad. I promise to fluff your tail twice if you stop.", Fluttershy said giving Angel a salad.

Angel shrugged and devoured the salad.

"**Your such a spoiled rabbit... I will have the pleasure of killing you...**", Dan sneered baring his fangs.

Fluttershy came over.

"No. Your not going to hurt anybody/pony here.", Fluttershy said and gave Dan THE STARE.

Dan gave a glare back. It was pitiful because of his now five year old body. Pinkie was laughing a bit.

"Looks like someone wants to challenge you to a STARE OFF! I will go get the Sarsaparilla!", Pinkie said rapidly and ran off.

Pinkie came back with some bottles filled with the Sarsaparilla.

"What? It gives you extra sass.", Pinkie said as everyone/pony stares at her.

"I will try some.", Dani said and grabbed cup and bottle.

Soon everypony/one except Dan had a cup of it. Pinkie on the other hand went over board...

* * *

"_WHOOOOOOOO!_", Pinkie said dancing in a bowl full of Sarsaparilla with a lampshade on her head.

Discord was laughing at the sight, Dani and Danny backed away slowly, Fluttershy tried to calm the animals down, and Dan on the other hand was frowning.

'_Who's bright idea was it to let Pinkie get a sugar high? I'm going to kill her when I return back to normal..._', Dan thought as he watched unamused by the antics of Pinkie.

* * *

Dan started to attempt making Ecto-Blasts, but failed to. Instead he made his jumpsuit fall down to reveal pink Carebear boxers. Dan quickly blushed and put his jumpsuit back on. Too bad it didn't go unseen.

Danny and Dani looked at Discord with a frown.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist but to let him keep Intangibility. However, he has no control of it and can't fuse things together. So it's useless and it's part of my way of showing him humility.", Discord said thejn started laughing.

Danny and Dani smiled.

"I guess that's a good idea.", Danny said snickering.

"I have to feel _sooo_ sorry for him!", Dani said sarcastically then laughed.

Pinkie walked into the room with Fluttershy flying above her.

"Just take it easy. You had a little too much sugar.", Fluttershy said.

"Thank you Fluttershy for giving me THE STARE. It really helped me get out of that sugar high. I guess I do have a problem...", Pinkie said, "Now let's see what's going on with Dan-Dan."

"He's going good! No wait! He just suffered the loss of his jumpsuit!", Dani said laughing.

Pinkie started laughing then swooped an unsuspecting Dan into her arms. She cradled him like a baby.

"At least I have some babysitting experience from babysitting the Cake Twins. Hey that gives me an idea! Let's go arrange a play date!", Pinkie said.

"No. No. NO!", Dan screamed and tried to run away but utterly failed.


End file.
